


El honor de un buen fag

by Ertal77



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: College Years, First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diedrich no lleva nada bien ser el nuevo fag de ese presumido de Vincent Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El honor de un buen fag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarlies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [A Good Fag's Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458319) by [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77)



> En español de nuevo... porque es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi Kuro fangirl favorita!  
> Felicidades! ;)

La vida de Diedrich había sido un infierno durante el último mes. Exactamente desde el momento en el que había perdido esa estúpida apuesta y se había convertido en el nuevo fag de Phantomhive. " _El esclavo de Phantomhive sería un título más apropiado_ ", pensó sombriamente. El joven conde no estaba siendo demasiado amable con el, la verdad sea dicha, aunque Diedrich no esperaba menos. Phantomhive era insufrible: presumido, astuto, retorcido incluso, pidiéndole siempre los encargos mas enojosos y difíciles de cumplir, y por si fuera poco siempre con esa sonrisa socarrona en los labios, mofándose de el.

No ayudaba mucho en su situación el hecho de que Diedrich se sintiera atraído por el insufrible prefecto. A pesar de lo mucho que le irritaba y exasperaba, sus ojos se veían irremediablemente atraídos por la gallardía de sus rasgos, por la esbeltez de su cuello y por lo felino y elástico de sus movimientos. A menudo, para su vergüenza, Phantomhive le pillaba observándole con el rabillo del ojo, pero aunque en cada ocasión esperaba el consabido comentario sarcástico, Phantomhive se limitaba a sonreírle ampliamente, con una mirada maliciosa. " _Maldito engreído, seguro que su ego se infla aún más cada vez que me pilla mirándole_ ". No era algo que pudiera evitar, por mucho que le mortificase. Cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos, veía aquel cuello largo y esbelto echándose hacia atrás mientras Phantomhive reía, apartándose el cabello negro. Podía tratar de luchar contra la visión, imaginarse que se trataba del cuello de una muchacha, pero su imagen mental volvía una y otra vez a centrarse en una nuez, muy masculina, temblando en aquel pálido pilar. Difícil de reconciliar con la imagen de su prometida, una muchacha tímida con el pelo color panocha y las mejillas sonrojadas, que jamás podría soñar siquiera con tener tantos encantos como Vincent Phantomhive. Diedrich se frotaba los ojos con desespero. Su preceptor le había explicado, allá en Munich, antes de venir, lo de las flores y las abejas y, de forma algo más prosaica, los cambios que su cuerpo iba a experimentar. Y si bien haberse convertido en un muchacho alto y fornido estaba muy bien, Diedrich desearía que su preceptor hubiera sido mas explícito y le hubiera preparado para esa hambre que ahora sufría, tan inapropiada y embarazosa.

-¿Helado? Pero estamos en febrero, Phantomhive, sé razonable...

El joven conde negó con la cabeza, fingiendo ponerse serio.

-Ya me has oído: hoy quiero helado para merendar.

Estaban en la sala común de Sapphire Owl, la Casa de Phantomhive, y Diederich era muy consciente de la multitud de ojos y oídos que no se perdían detalle. No iba a darles la satisfacción de que tuvieran un motivo para mofarse de él o comentar a sus espaldas. Su familia era tan buena como la de ellos, sus notas de las primeras de la clase (aunque no tan buenas como las de Phantomhive, claro), y además sobresalía en los deportes. ¿Por qué precisamente él tenia que haber caído en las garras de Phantomhive? Qué poca justicia había en su vida.

-Convendrás en que va a ser imposible que alguien me venda o me confeccione helado en Londres en esta época del año.

La sonrisa de Phantomhive se amplió, dándole un aire de gato de Cheshire.

-Bueno, seré magnánimo, entonces, y me conformaré con un sorbete. Un sorbete de limón. Que sea bien dulce, eh? Bien dulce y bien frío.

Y se levantó y salió de la sala común antes de que Diedrich pudiera replicar. El alemán se quedo allí plantado, mirando la puerta por la que el conde había salido, sintiéndose miserable. Consciente de las miradas fijas en él, suspiró y se dijo: _"¡Manos a la obra!"_

Envió a un recadero a sus pastelerías habituales, ofreciendo pagar el doble de lo que costara. Desde que se había convertido en el fag de aquel maldito presumido, los ahorros que tenía de su asignación casi habían desaparecido. Aun con ese incentivo, el recadero volvió con las manos vacías. Contrariado, Diedrich bajó a la cocina.

-Lo siento, señor, no hay tiempo material para prepararle un sorbete de limón para la hora del té- le dijo uno de los cocineros, con el que tenía confianza-. Es imposible. Además, ahora estamos preparando la comida y tenemos muchísimo trabajo, tampoco podría hacerlo.

-¡No hay nada imposible!- exclamó el muchacho alemán, con una nota de pánico en la voz. “ _No voy a conseguirlo; esta vez no voy a conseguirlo y Phantomhive va a mirarme con esa sonrisa de desprecio, y no hay nada en el mundo peor que eso_ ”-. ¡Yo lo haré! ¿Tienes una receta?

El cocinero le miró con un poco de lástima, pero asintió. Rebuscó en un armario y le pasó una ficha escrita a mano.

-Tome, después me la devuelve. Pero ya le he dicho que es imposible que esté preparado a tiempo.

Diedrich estudió la receta con desespero.

-Puede usar la cocina si quiere, señor. Pero intente no molestar mientras cocinamos.

El muchacho reunió todos los ingredientes y se puso manos a la obra. En principio parecía fácil: solo tenía que calentar agua con azúcar para preparar un almíbar, y exprimir limones, tamizando luego el jugo y uniéndolo al almíbar. Añadir una clara de huevo, y ¡voilá! Para cuando hubo acabado, los cocineros estaban sirviendo ya el postre en el Gran Comedor, y le dolía la muñeca de tanto exprimir los limones. El cocinero al que conocía le trajo un plato  para que no se quedara sin comer, y observó críticamente el sorbete... que era, básicamente, un zumo de limón con azúcar.

-Bien. Ahora colóquelo en la heladera y vaya introduciendo hielo cada vez que el anterior se derrita.

La sonrisa de Diedrich se escurrió de su cara. El cocinero suspiró.

-Le pediré al mozo que vaya a comprar hielo varias veces hasta la hora del té. Pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo siento. Aquí no se queda nadie por la tarde. Yo puedo vigilar la cantidad de hielo hasta que me vaya, cuando acabemos de recoger toda la cocina. Pero después la cocina se queda vacía.

-Está bien, yo lo haré, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Diedrich engulló su comida y subió a sus clases de la tarde corriendo. Al acabar la primera clase, bajó de nuevo a la cocina, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Todo estaba limpio, reluciente, y desierto. Pero la heladera con su bol de sorbete dentro estaba a la vista, y a su lado había un saquito de hielo. Tiró el hielo derretido de la heladera y lo sustituyó por hielo sólido. Removió un poco el sorbete, que todavía parecía un zumo de limón. Con un suspiro, dejó unas monedas al lado del saco de hielo y corrió de nuevo a clase.

Más o menos a la mitad de la clase siguiente, se excusó para ir al baño y volvió a bajar corriendo a la cocina. Había llegado un nuevo saco de hielo, así que volvió a repetir la operación. El contenido del bol seguía completamente líquido. Diedrich gimió. No había nada más que pudiera hacer, así que volvió a clase.

Cuando terminó, fue el primero en recoger y bajar a la cocina. A esa hora casi todos los fags bajaban a preparar té y un refrigerio para el estudiante al que servían, así que en unos minutos la cocina volvería a estar en plena hora punta. Repitió el proceso con el hielo, mientras notaba un sudor frío cayéndole por las sienes. El sorbete seguía líquido. Esperó diez minutos más, hasta que a su alrededor empezó a moverse vajilla, cucharillas y pastas de té. Finalmente, vertió el contenido del bol en una copa alta y la puso sobre un platito, con una cucharita y una pajita. Se deshizo del hielo sobrante y limpió la superficie de trabajo. Si minutos antes en el líquido flotaba alguna placa de hielo, durante los instantes que le había llevado recoger había desaparecido de nuevo. Pero quizá solo había sido una ilusión óptica, fruto de su desespero.

Subió con el “sorbete” al dormitorio de Phantomhive, llamó a la puerta y colocó la copa delante del muchacho inglés. Este enarcó una ceja, tomó la cucharilla, la introdujo en la copa y la llenó de líquido, para luego dejarlo caer de nuevo mirando fijamente a Diedrich. Su expresión decía claramente: “ _¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_ ”, y el alemán sintió sus axilas desagradablemente sudadas. Tragó saliva y esperó a que el otro hablara. Phantomhive tomó la pajita, la metió en la copa y sorbió todo el líquido en cuestión de segundos. Después, se secó elegantemente la boca con la servilleta que Diedrich le había traído también. Se recostó en su sillón, cruzando las piernas, y miró de arriba abajo a su fag, mientras dejaba escapar un dramático suspiro.

-Dee, eres la vergüenza de todo fag. Todo Weston se reiría de ti si supieran que eres incapaz de distinguir una limonada de un sorbete de limón. De verdad, no me esperaba esto de ti.

Diedrich apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo la ira se sobreponía a su anterior nerviosismo. “ _El muy cabrón sabía que era imposible conseguir un sorbete a tiempo... ¿Cómo se atreve?_ ”. Pero lo cierto es que había fracasado en una tarea supuestamente simple, así que contestarle mal al estudiante al que servía solo empeoraría su situación. Lo mejor en ese caso era aceptar un castigo y hacer como si el desastre nunca hubiera pasado. Así que se quedó callado, observando a Phantomhive con la mirada baja e intentando controlar su ira.

-Habrá que pensar en un castigo adecuado para ti- sonrió el conde, casi con dulzura-. Creo que ya sé cuál es el castigo que te mereces... ¿Qué te parecen unos azotes?

Diedrich levantó la cabeza, ultrajado. El castigo de un fag normalmente consistía en trabajo extra; Diedrich solo esperaba que Phantomhive le ordenase hacerle su trabajo de la escuela (cosa que no solía mandarle, porque Phantomhive se esmeraba mucho en conservar su puesto de estudiante número uno de la Casa Azul), o que le hiciera limpiar los suelos de las clases; algo así. No era un niño pequeño para tener que soportar azotes.

-¿Ahora vamos a pasar a los castigos físicos?- masculló el alemán entre dientes.

Sabía que su cara estaba roja como un tomate, pero se sentía demasiado furioso para que le importase su aspecto. Phantomhive le devolvió una mirada que no tenía nada de inocente, su sonrisa dulce ahora metamorfoseada en algo completamente diferente.

-¿Tú no lo harías? ¿En serio?

“ _¿Qué quiere decir eso?_ ” El fag se sentía confundido, y no supo qué responder. Phantomhive suspiró y se levantó del sillón, y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata, con movimientos precisos y rápidos. Diedrich seguía sin saber cómo acabaría aquello. ¿Realmente se estaba preparando para pegarle? Quizá después podría denunciarle, pero por el momento... ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Negarse y marcharse? ¿Imponerse físicamente? Era mucho más alto y ancho de espaldas que Phantomhive, pero negarse a recibir un castigo era un deshonor para un fag. Siguió allí de pie, apretando los puños y siguiendo con la mirada al descarado conde inglés.

-Estoy seguro, querido _amigo_ \- susurró Phantomhive- que tú disfrutarías inflingiendo castigos físicos-. Diedrich abrió la boca para protestar, pero el conde levantó una mano para acallarlo-. No quiero oír tus torpes excusas, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Dee. Pero al contrario que tú, yo nunca he ejercido la fuerza física, así que me tendrás que demostrar cómo aplicarías tú unos azotes correctivos.

-¿Yo?- exclamó Diedrich, estupefacto. “ _¿Pero qué está diciendo ahora este tipo? ¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué?_ ”

-No perdamos más tiempo, mi club me espera dentro de un rato.

Phantomhive se desabrochó el cinturón y dejó caer sus pantalones de franela negra. Diedrich boqueó. El joven inglés se arrodilló sobre el sillón, inclinándose sobre el respaldo y levantando el trasero en el aire ante el asombrado muchacho alemán, que empezó a temblar cuando Phantomhive se bajó la ropa interior con una mano, dejando al descubierto unas nalgas breves y redondas.

-¿Cuántos azotes crees que son los apropiados?- comentó Phantomhive, con una voz de lo más casual, como quien pregunta cuántos terrones de azúcar prefiere alguien en su té.

-Aaaah... No sé. ¿Diez?

Diedrich no podía apartar los ojos de aquellas dos lunas tan pálidas y perfectas.

-¿Solo diez? ¿Eso no sería ser muy indulgente contigo? Yo creo que lo mejor será veinte azotes, ¿no te parece? Venga, puedes empezar cuando quieras, enséñame cómo te castigarías tú.

“ _Oh, Dios mío, lo dice en serio..._ ” Diedrich miró en torno: la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, y el armario, en cambio, semi abierto, con lo que el muchacho podía estar seguro de que no iba a salir nadie de allí dentro gritando: “¡Pillado!” No, estaban solos, y Phantomhive no era dado a ese tipo de bromas, de todas formas. Se secó el sudor de las palmas de sus manos en el pantalón, y le pegó un cachete de prueba, sin permitirse siquiera sentir el tacto de aquel trasero tan tentador.

-Estarás de broma... ¡Mi hermana pegaba más fuerte cuando tenía cinco años! ¡Vamos, esmérate o tendrán que ser treinta para compensar!

Diedrich asintió, aunque el otro chico no le pudiera ver, abrazado al respaldo del sillón como estaba, y volvió a secarse el sudor de las manos. Esta vez cogió aire y propinó un azote respetable, un azote modélico y digno de ese nombre, y esa vez apreció la tersura de la piel, sin una sola imperfección, y la dureza de la carne. Se quedó mirando, embobado, cómo la marca de su mano aparecía un segundo después en la nalga derecha, enrojeciéndola.

-Así está mejor. ¡Pero vamos, no pares ahora!

La voz de Phantomhive le llegaba ahora algo entrecortada, pero Diedrich no se detuvo a considerar por qué, ya que decidió que la nalga izquierda necesitaba también la marca de su mano en ella. Sonrió al verla aparecer. El segundo y tercer impacto en cada nalga calentó la piel, y las marcas de sus manos se unieron y fundieron en una rojez exquisita que abarcaba todo el trasero. Diedrich sintió que se estaba entusiasmando por momentos, y temió estar pegándole demasiado fuerte, pero Phantomhive no se quejaba, y tras los primeros diez azotes, después del sonoro manotazo, el único sonido que se oía en la habitación, aparte de la respiración agitada de Diedrich, era un débil jadeo por parte del conde inglés. Diedrich saboreó cada golpe, ajustándolos a su respiración, notando cada contracción de los músculos bajo la piel caliente y cada movimiento de arqueo de la espalda de Phantomhive. Hacia el final podía notar el sudor que caía a chorros por sus sienes, y sintió el impulso de quitarse el exceso de ropa; pero por supuesto eso hubiera sido inapropiado. Tendría que aguantarse hasta que volviera a su propio dormitorio. Pero la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba, como si se hubiera contagiado de aquel trasero duro y jugoso, y notaba la entrepierna dolorosamente dura.

Cuando contó mentalmente “ _veinte_ ”, se separó un poco del sillón y tomó aire, intentando controlar su respiración. Sus ojos seguían fijos en su obra de arte. Phantomhive volvió la cabeza hacia él y se sentó de lado en el sillón, cubriéndose modestamente con los bordes de la camisa.

-¿Crees que con eso habrías comprendido la lección?- dijo el conde, y Diedrich se sorprendió al oír su voz completamente controlada y neutra. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Pero una mirada al rostro de Phantomhive le dejó claro que el chico no estaba tan poco impresionado como parecía: sus ojos marrones brillaban, con las pupilas dilatadas, y un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas-. ¿Tú añadirías algún otro castigo?

Diedrich notó la boca seca de repente, sintiendo cómo el calor de su cuerpo arreciaba, y tartamudeó al contestar:

-Me arrodillaría y te proporcionaría sexo oral.

“ _Dios mío, ¿he dicho eso? Estoy muerto, eso es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, Phantomhive me va a destrozar, me va a aplastar como a una mosca. Va a hacer que me echen de Weston con deshonor por tener la mente sucia..._ ”

Phantomhive sonrió con una mueca torcida, enarcando las cejas.

-¿En qué mundo recibir una mamada es un castigo? Habrás querido decir al revés, ¿no? Te ordenarías ponerte de rodillas ante mí- y aquí el noble inglés se dejó caer ante Diedrich-, bajarme los pantalones así, y chupármela, ¿no es así?

-Ggnnn...

El fag no se sintió en condiciones de responder, porque después de desabrocharle y bajarle los pantalones, la lengua de Phantomhive había empezado a lamer la punta de su pene, con suavidad, con movimientos tentativos. Unos dedos torpes retiraron el prepucio, liberando la cabeza de su miembro, para después lamerlo, y Diedrich jadeó, notando una cauta exploración en sus testículos. Los notaba llenos y pesados como nunca, y esos dedos masajeándolos eran una maravilla.

-¿Te ordenarías algo más?- boqueó Phantomhive, con un goterón de saliva resbalándole barbilla abajo.

-Que... que la metiera toda en la boca- gimió Diedrich.

La orden fue obedecida, y el alemán decidió que podría partirle un rayo allí y ahora y no le importaría lo más mínimo. Acarició el cabello negro de Phantomhive, maravillado. “ _No me lo creo, esto no está pasando..._ ” De repente, notó una calidez aumentando vertiginosamente a la altura de sus caderas, y apartó la cara del muchacho tirándole del pelo. Phantomhive no protestó, y se lamió los labios con una sonrisa, mirándole, estudiando su reacción. Diedrich no se había sentido más avergonzado en la vida.

-Perdona... es que iba a...

La sonrisa del joven inglés se hizo más amplia y socarrona.

-¿Se te ocurre algún otro castigo? No creo que la lección te haya quedado clara todavía.

Diedrich tragó saliva, nervioso y excitado. “ _No. Eso no es posible. No lo es, ¿verdad? Claro que no, los hombres no hacen eso_ ”. Pero se permitió mirar de arriba abajo al otro chico, y no había ninguna duda: lo que asomaba apenas bajo los faldones de la camisa era una erección. Una _señora_ erección. Que, por lo visto, no tenía permiso para chupar, aunque se le hiciera la boca agua. Entonces, solo quedaba... eso. “ _No puedo decirlo”._

-Dilo de una vez- exigió Phantomhive, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos.

-Me... me colocaría de pie contra la pared...

Phantomhive se levantó y apoyó la espalda en un trozo de pared libre, entre el armario y la puerta.

-¿Te pondrías así?

-No... De cara a la pared.

El inglés sonrió y obedeció.

-Entonces me diría que abriera las piernas-. Se acercó a Phantomhive, que había separado las piernas, y le cogió por las caderas, atrayéndolas hacia él. El inglés jadeo por la sorpresa. Se escupió en una mano y buscó entre las nalgas enrojecidas hasta que encontró el diminuto agujero. Lo frotó, con la respiración agitada, hasta que estuvo chorreando saliva, y después volvió a escupirse en la mano y envolvió su miembro en saliva-. Colocaría el pene en mi agujero del culo, así, y empujaría...- Empujó con fuerza, pero su entrada se resistía a abrirse, y además la saliva se empezaba a secar. Demasiado ido para pensar siquiera en detenerse en ese punto, Diedrich volvió a escupir, mojando bien la cabeza de su miembro, y empujó de nuevo. Notó cómo la resistencia empezaba a ceder, y cuando miró de nuevo hacia abajo vio que la punta había entrado. Excitado, empujó más, observando cómo el culo de Phantomhive se tragaba su miembro-. La metería toda, hasta el fondo...

Un quejido interrumpió su entusiasmo, y al subir su mirada hacia el rostro de Phantomhive, vio que el chico tenía el dolor pintado en su expresión, con los dientes apretados, los ojos cerrados y una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla. Aterrado, Diedrich se detuvo en seco. “ _Soy un idiota... ¡Era de esperar que le doliera!_ _¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido que iba a dolerle?_ ”

-Sigue, no pares ahora- masculló Phantomhive.

-¡Pero te hace daño!

-Es un castigo, ¿no?

Y Phantomhive tuvo el valor de ofrecerle una sonrisita burlona. Diedrich respondió retirándose un poco y volviéndose a meter hasta el fondo de una embestida. El inglés se mordió el labio para no gritar, consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

-Me la metería una y otra vez- jadeó Diedrich.

-Sí...- añadió Phantomhive, sin aliento-. Te la metería fuerte, pensando solo en mi placer, sin importarme si lloras o pides clemencia.

-¡Yo no pediría clemencia!- protestó el alemán, puntuando sus palabras con una sacudida desde otro ángulo-. ¡Aah! ¡Está tan apretado!

-Te destrozaría con mi polla, te la clavaría hasta que pensaras que te ibas a partir por la mitad- siguió Phantomhive, entre jadeos-. Te mordería en el cuello, fuerte, para dejarte una marca...

El alemán bramó ante la idea y se lanzó a devorar el cuello del muchacho. Había fantaseado tantas veces con ese cuello... Después de morderlo lo lamió y lo besó, y acabó enterrando su cabeza en él, sintiéndose otra vez muy cerca del orgasmo. Aspiró el olor a su propia saliva, y el ligero olor frutal que provenía del cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

-Dime qué más...- casi suplicó.

-Te agarraría...¡Ah! Te agarraría la polla, y te la sacudiría hasta que te corrieras- sugirió Phantomhive, y Diedrich se apresuró a hacerlo-. Y te la metería más fuerte y más rápido, más, ¡más!

El fag cumplió lo que se le pedía, y su orgasmo, que amenazaba desde hacía rato con derramarse, trastabilló hasta la superficie y por un instante le inundó, dejándole en un estado en el que era solo vagamente consciente del otro chico o siquiera de qué estaba haciendo. Tras esos breves, pero intensísimos, momentos de placer, se dio cuenta de que la mano que masajeaba la erección de Phantomhive estaba recubierta de semen (y que dicho semen goteaba sobre el suelo de una forma poco atractiva), y de que sus caderas y sus muslos temblaban. Su pene todavía estaba en el interior de Phantomhive, y desearía quedarse allí un rato más, quizá incluso hasta que su miembro decidiera volverse a despertar y crecer, pero ahora mismo notaba la zona desagradablemente mojada. El inglés trataba de recuperar la respiración con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en la pared. Tenía el labio inferior en carne viva. Diedrich hizo un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano, y la sacó del culo de Phantomhive. Le dio la vuelta al muchacho, colocándole de cara a él, y le abrazó.

-Ahora ya he aprendido la lección- susurró en su oído.

El conde se rió, relajado, aunque tenía un aspecto desastroso: despeinado, con los ojos enrojecidos y un rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas, el labio destrozado... Diedrich besó el lunar bajo su ojo derecho, algo que siempre había querido hacer, y acarició aquel rostro que le parecía atractivo incluso en su actual estado de caos absoluto. “ _Quizá incluso más atractivo así_ ”, se sonrió.

-Tengo que limpiarme- se excusó Phantomhive, separándose de él.

Diedrich le dejó ir, pensando que él también debería limpiarse cuanto antes, y dejó su mirada vagar por el cuerpo semi desnudo del que ahora era su amante...

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó, alarmado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tienes sangre! Lo notaba mojado, pero pensaba que era solo mi semen, ¡oh, Dios mío!

Phantomhive le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa.

-Mi querido Dee... No te preocupes por eso.

-Pero...

-He dicho que no te preocupes-. El inglés se acercó y depositó un beso breve en sus labios-. Lo que debe preocuparte es cumplir con tus obligaciones como fag debidamente.

Diedrich tragó saliva. “ _Sigo siendo solo su fag, desde luego... No puede ser de otra manera, ambos estamos prometidos al fin y al cabo_ ”.

-Recuerda- ronroneó Phantomhive en su oído- que prometiste ser mi fag... sin fecha de caducidad. Y no pienso dejarte ir. Nunca. Serás mi fag para siempre.

El alemán asintió, muy serio, y se sintió en parte feliz. Otra parte de él pensó, con un hilo de pánico, que había firmado una sentencia de cadena perpetua.

 

_Un mes después_

Diedrich llamó a la puerta de Phantomhive y la empujó sin esperar respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, iba cargado con una bandeja con un juego completo de té (tetera, azucarera, lechera, taza y platito, y una ración de bizcocho de chocolate). Pesaba lo suyo. Cerró la puerta con el pie, buscó con la mirada un espacio libre donde colocar la bandeja... y casi la deja caer ante la visión que le recibió.

Phantomhive estaba arrodillado sobre su cama, vistiendo solo la camisa de la escuela, y llevaba los ojos vendados con un pañuelo negro y las muñecas atadas con un cordón grueso, de una bata, quizás. Sonreía con su habitual media sonrisa socarrona.

-Ah, Dee, cómo has tardado... Verás, ahora que ya me he acostumbrado a que me folles y ya no me duele... he pensado que podríamos probar otras cosas.

Diedrich lanzó un gruñido quejumbroso. “ _Maldito niñato pervertido_ ”, pensó, colocando con cuidado la bandeja sobre el escritorio y lanzándose sobre la cama.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
